Eternally Running, Maybe
by vampirelove454
Summary: Do you know what it is like when you wake up and your parents aren't there tot you anymore? Well if you don't your about to find out that and lots more.
1. Chapter 1

Aro Pov Marcus, Cauis, and I were sitting discussing old, boring matters until our dear Jane came in with a letter from one of the lesser-known clans.

"It's the Cullens, they've done something horrible."she said smirking.

"What is it?"I questioned, we rarely got news about them doing something bad.

"They had a child!"Jane sounded horrified.

"We must visit them at once!" I really just wanted to see if their baby had any powers and then I could take her back here with me!

"Ok! Let's get ready, then!"Marcus suggested. 


	2. Chapter 2

Aro POV After we were ready to go, we left the castle to go deal with this PROBLEM.  
( in my story everyone in TEAM VOLTURI! is comfortable with saying dad and father and mother and so on...)

"Father, what exactly are we doing?" my dear son Alec asked.

"Time will tell." after that nobody asked anymore questions.

We were running for a while until I heard a strange heartbeat and smelled something weird.

"Let's go investigate!" Alec said with too much excitement. I wonder what's going on with him, he seems happy.

Alec POV

I don't no why but I feel really optimistic and giddy. What is up with that?

Anyways we were walking up the stairs when it got eerily quiet.

"What is that weird sound?!" Hiedi questioned.

"I think it might be the child's heart."Jane suggested.

Wow, that's a weird heart, I thought. Bit kind of addicting.

Aro started to walk up the driveway and opened the UNLOCKED! door. I followed and everyone else after me.

I looked around but it was pitch black, even for me. Then all pf a suuden the lights were on and there were to things in front of us. They looked terrified so they must know who we are.

"Hello, I'm Aro as you already know. We heard something about a child in this house." Aro explained why we were here.

"Um..."the woman mumbled to her husband. I couldn't hear the rest. All I new was that there was something wrong.

"We consider this a crime." Cauis explained."Children are forbidden and even more IMPOSSIBLE! So how?"

"Um... She's not exactly a vampire." All of us gasped.

"Then what exactly is she?" Marcus asked surprised.

"Should we tell them?" the mom asked. "Ok fine! She is a half-vampire, werewolf."

OMG! I bet I'm not the only one thinking it!

"This is certainly a surprise!" Aro said surprised."We must see her at once! And as for you, we will decide once this matter is felt with."

I saw realization cross her face and then she started to sob. I felt sorry for her.

We started heading upstairs to the creature. Once we got there, Aro opened the door and it hit me. (In my story vampires do this thing called Picking. Kind of like imprinted.) I was tied to her and I wanted to protect her from anything.

"Oh Alec, why?" Marcus exclaimed. Then I realized what had just happened. Shoot! She was just Picked for me.

"I guess our mission with her is done, but her parents still committed a crime, so they must be killed."Aro said sadly.

I nodded and thought of how my mate would feel about that, I mean she's only 3.

"Let's get going, shall we?" an impatient Jane said.

I went over to the bed and picked her up. She fit well on my arms. After I had her wewent downstairs to deal with her parents.  
"Alec you know what must be done. So do it." Father said.

I handed the girl to Jane and as soon as she was gone I felt empty. I headed to her parents to finish them.

I had just snapped both her parents heads when I heard a gasp and I turned around. The gasp came from the little, baby girl in my twin sister's arms. She looked horrified and I looked down at my bloody hands and back up just in time to see her squiggle out of Jane's hands. Once she got out she tried to run away and for a 3 year-old, she was fast.

I ran as fast as I could and finally caught her , bit ot hurt that she was running away from me. When I picked her up, she had tears streaming down her face and that hurt even more!

"Oh Alec!" was what Anthedora said.

We had a really hard time trying to get her in the car but she seemed to like Japanese a lot so she easily went with her.

Since shes little it took us a little longer than 3 hours to get to Volterra, Italy.

"Home, Sweet Home." I sarcastically said.


End file.
